Detecting network or hardware errors in computer networks poses a technical challenge due to the large number of interconnected devices. Computer networks are made up of numerous types of devices that each offer different types of functionality. Each of these devices has their own configuration and settings. Conventional systems do not have the ability to detect errors caused by conflicting device configurations and/or settings. For example, conventional systems typically aggregate network information, process the information, and represent the network information using tables or charts. Detecting network and hardware configuration errors using tables and charts alone is not always possible because these types of data structures only provides a static view of a particular aspect of a network's configuration. Conventional systems do not have the ability to dynamically represent the network information in a way that shows how different elements of the network information (e.g. hardware configurations or settings) are related and/or interact with each other. For example, network information may be represented using a table that identifies IP addresses and data traffic, however the table representation does not indicate how this information is related to or affected by other network components.
Because conventional systems are unable to detect these kinds of errors, the network may suffer from degraded performance (e.g. data throughput or network utilization), weakened security, and other related issues. Thus, it is desirable to provide the ability to detect network errors caused by conflicting device configurations and/or settings.